Exposed
by omfglove
Summary: Petra always made sure to be careful around the guys. Their relationship, whatever it is, isn't professional. Little did she know, he wanted to show her off. Not to mention to let all guys know she is absolutely off limits.


It was another quiet day for the Scouts. The Commander was still currently trying to get all their supplies ready for their next expedition. It was quite the task considering many have already felt skeptical of the Scout Regiment's abilities, and now more than ever because of Eren.

At the moment, Petra was taking care of the horses. She has always loved animals and since riding horses were crucial outside the walls, she couldn't help but feel a bond with them. She never minded taking care of the squad's horses by herself. She wouldn't lie, it is a lot of work. But she likes to think that she isn't not damsel in distress type of girl.

She was now going to tend to her lover's horse. Although he may not admit it, he has a special bond with his horse as well. She is a beautiful, black mare. Clearly a strong horse and quite young as well. Petra pet the nose of his horse.

"Good morning," She smiled as she opened her stable door. She walked inside, standing next to her. She placed the bucket of supplies on the floor and took out a brush. She started with the mane, untangling the black hair.

"Petra," She turned around, startled but relaxed as soon as she saw who it was. She smiled and continued brushing.

"Good morning Captain," He walked next to her and began to stroke the neck of his horse.

"You don't have to worry about her, I would've taken care of her sometime today," She shook her head, now brushing the back of the mare.

"It's fine, I love taking care of them," He sighed lightly and walked toward Petra.

"Petra, look at me," She turned, curiosity written on her face. She felt his lips touch her own. It was a light, sweet kiss. He pulled back and looked at her with a small smile, which was rare for him.

"Thank you," She blushed but then smiled and laughed.

"You're welcome!" It didn't take much for him to make her feel like a giddy high school girl.

As soon as Petra was done with some help from Levi, they stood outside the horse's stable. She was organizing the brushes when she heard his mare whinny and bump into her. It was all a blur, but the result ended up with her on top of Levi. She winced from the sudden impact and sat up.

"Levi, oh my god, are you okay?" She looked all over to see if he was injured in any way. He looked at her and shook his head.

"You okay? You are the one who got hit by her," She shook her head. He sat up with Petra still on top of him, her legs on both sides of his waist.

"Woah," The two lovers looked toward the entrance of the stables. The rest of the squad was staring at them. All of them with wide eyes and gaping mouths. Petra blushed profusely, and got off of their Captain as if he was on fire.

"I-it's not what you think!" She said, worry in her eyes as she looked between the squad and her lover.

Erd raised an eyebrow, "But you always call him Captain Levi but we heard you say Levi…"

"Yeah! That's true!" Auruo stated soon after. Levi sighed and got up to stand next to Petra.

"N-no, you got it all wro " It all came a surprise to them. None of them expecting what just happened. Levi pulled his lips away from Petra.

"You assumptions were right, but I trust you all won't tell anyone else," Levi said before leaving the stables with his confused and surprised squad members.

The guys looked back at her to see she was just as surprised as she was. When she was over her initial shock, she turned red. She could practically feel herself melting.

Auruo whistled lowly while Erd, Gunther and Eren looked at each other.

"So Petra, you guys do the nasty yet?" Petra shrieked and began to chase Auruo who was making taunts and teasing at her while she was begging him to stop.

"I would've never guessed they would be together," Gunther turned to look at Erd and Eren.

"Well, they have known each other longer than we have known the Captain," Erd replied with Eren agreeing.

"He must really trusts her," Eren stated with Erd and Gunther both nodding in agreement.

Levi watched from the upper floor in his quarters of the fiasco going on in the courtyard. He sipped some tea, unable to refrain from smiling.


End file.
